


Surprise

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Robert gets worried about Aaron's odd behaviour lately. Is there a reasonable explanation?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need a bit of light hearted fluff, so here it is. All simple and easy, hope you enjoy.

Robert was getting worried. Aaron was becoming more and more distant lately, spending a lot of his time out of the house. His excuse of “work” was wearing particularly thin, because Robert didn’t believe him. Was he seeing someone else? How could that be possible? He loved Aaron deeply, and was sure that Aaron felt the same. Well, almost sure, except for Aaron’s recent odd behaviour. Disappearing at odd times, not answering his phone. Plus he got the feeling Adam was occasionally covering for him too, when he disappeared at random times which was worrying.

“Hey, want to go out tonight?” Robert tried one night.

“No, I can’t,” Aaron said almost automatically. “Got so much work to do.”

“Pushing paperwork, or actually breaking some cars down?” Robert pushed, well aware Aaron was lying.

“Why, offering to come and help?” Aaron teased.

“Get Adam to do it,” Robert said. “I miss you. And as far as I can see, you’ve been doing all the work lately.”

“No, he's busy,” Aaron said. “I’ll just get on with it. See you later.” Aaron kissed him goodbye, but Robert could barely feel it. He could almost taste the betrayal, the lie on Aaron’s lips. He didn’t dare call him on it though, afraid of what he might hear. It was April. It was nearing both their anniversary and his birthday, and even if Aaron wasn’t cheating, he was hiding something. _Happy birthday Robert_ , he said to himself.

That night, Robert lay in bed alone, restless, waiting for Aaron to come home. Aaron had sent a few texts, but Robert hadn’t replied. Too torn between anger and hurt to pretend he was okay and formulate a reply. Eventually Robert heard Aaron’s familiar footsteps and Robert turned over, closing his eyes to fake sleep. Clearly not well enough, because Aaron looked at him then started speaking.

“Hey,” Aaron said. “I know you’re not asleep,” he added.

“Mm, just tired,” Robert said. Aaron “hmmed” but said nothing else as he got undressed, getting in between the sheets and curling up next to Robert. Robert shivered away from him, his skin felt incredibly cold and he’d clearly been outside for a while.

“You’re freezing,” Robert said. Maybe he had been at the scrap yard after all.

“Yeah, it’s cold,” Aaron said. “Warm me up, eh?” Robert wrapped his arms around him, afraid to push it. Maybe tomorrow. Yeah, maybe he’d be able to talk about it tomorrow. Ruin the fake happy bubble he was currently living in.

* * *

 

“Look, Aaron, I can’t do this any more,” Robert burst out in the portacabin two days later. “I know you’re lying to me about something. Please just tell me, otherwise I’m going to be thinking all sorts and…”

“Told you,” Adam interjected unhelpfully from the doorway.

“What, so he knows?” Robert asked in response to Aaron‘s glare at his best mate. “What am I missing, Aaron?” Still nothing. “Come on, talk to me!”

“Fine,” Aaron said, getting up with a sigh and leaving the cabin to the yard. “Ruin everything, why don’t you?” Robert felt bewildered and followed Aaron through the scrap yard.

“Are you even going to answer me?” Robert said, desperation in his voice clear.

“That,” Aaron said briefly, nodding to the right. “I’ve been working on that, you impatient git.”

Robert looked and saw the most beautiful classic car. Well, apart from the fact that the bonnet was up, engine on display and Aaron had clearly been working on it. “Oh.”

“Mm, _oh_ ,” Aaron echoed, rolling his eyes. “For you. We sort of forgot your last birthday, so I thought…” Aaron shrugged. “Make it up to you.”

“That’s um… that must have cost you a fortune,” Robert said, unable to stop looking at it. God, it was a gorgeous car, but Aaron shouldn’t have spent that kind of money on him. Not on a stupid car. He already had more than he wanted, by having Aaron in his life, by being part of a team. Especially now it was obvious he hadn’t been sneaking off to see some other man.

“Nah,” Aaron said, closing the bonnet of the car with a slam. “Some guy wanted to toss it, I’ve only really spent the money on parts. I’ve had to redo practically all of the engine just to get it to run. Taken ages, but I thought you’d like it. When you’re not being a paranoid idiot thinking I’m hiding behind your back,” he added, knowing from Robert’s face what he had been thinking, feeling a little insulted that Robert could assume that.

“Sorry,” Robert said, then spoke honestly. “But I knew you were lying to me about something, Aaron. I know you so well.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Remind me not to do surprises for you next year, clearly not worth the hassle.”

“I… you don’t _have_ to do this for me,” Robert said. “You know that, don’t you?” Aaron heard the implication.

“I wanted to,” Aaron said. “I mean, I might not be able to give you what she did, but…

“She wrote a cheque,” Robert said with indifference, not wanting to think about Chrissie more than strictly necessary. “This means a lot more to me, you don’t have to compete with her.”

“No, I know,” Aaron said. “I didn’t go looking for the car, but when it turned up, I just… well.”

“Thank you,” Robert said sincerely. “You didn’t have to, but… I love it.”

“If you hadn’t been so shit at waiting for your birthday present, I’d have got an MOT on it, and you’d actually be able to drive it.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Robert said. He reached for Aaron and kissed him deeply, loving feeling him relax into Robert’s body. Aaron fast took control, pushing Robert on top of the car, their lips only parting for brief intakes of breath. Robert found himself wrapping his thighs around him, keeping his body pressed up against him. Aaron made a quiet moan deep in his throat which made a dart of desire go straight through Robert. He wanted him badly and tightened his legs around Aaron.

“Home?” Robert eventually said, knowing Adam was close by and not wanting to put on a show.

“Home,” Aaron agreed. But not before pulling him in for another deep kiss.


End file.
